


[Podfic] Angel Space

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Autistic Character, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jupiter_Ash's summary:“See that you do not despite one of these little ones. For I tell you that their angels in heaven always see the face of my Father in heaven.” – Matthew 18:10 (NIV)Meet Joshua. Joshua is eight years old. Joshua is different.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832263
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Angel Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374765) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)

 **Download** chapter 1 of 3 of the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7ohtdaw5oelfgip/GO_ECS_6_8_Angel_Space_1_3.mp3/file)  
**Download** chapter 2 of 3 of the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mmi1p0kxhm6l5nd/GO_ECS_6_8_Angel_Space_2_3.mp3/file)  
**Download** chapter 3 of 3 of the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ntnbtj8k19hvrvm/GO_ECS_6_8_Angel_Space_3_3.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
